Commencement
UTSA's commencement ceremonies take place every fall and spring, with summer graduates getting to choose which ceremony they participate in. They take place in the Convocation Center, which was built partially for the purpose, and are broken up by college. For the last few years, the ceremony for COLFA has been Thursday evening, COEHD on Friday evening, COB on Saturday morning, COE and COS on Saturday afternoon, and COA and COPP on Saturday evening. Friday afternoon features a ceremony specifically for Honors College students, who may choose to participate in the ceremony for their respective college instead or in addition. Which weekend is commencement weekend is usually visible when the academic calendar for that term comes out. Usually, the Graduation Coordination office has published which college's ceremony falls on which day on their website by the end of the second month of the semester (February or September). UTSA does not give out honorary doctorate degrees, but does occasionally have a guest commencement speaker. Noteworthy speakers have included Red McCombs, Rick Perry, and Kathleen Sabelius. Structure Doors for the ceremonies usually begin allowing guests in an hour prior to their start. Students process in to "Pomp and Circumstance", followed by opening remarks from the provost or a dean, the president of the UTSA Alumni Association, and President Taylor Eighmy, then any guest speaker who may be lined up. When names start being called, doctoral students are called first, followed by students receiving terminal masters degrees, non-terminal masters degrees, summa cum laude baccalaureates, magna cum laude baccalaureates, cum laude baccalaureates, then the rest of the baccalaureates. When there are two colleges participating, doctoral candidates for the first college are presented, then the other college, then masters candidates for the first college, then the other, then honors and non-honors baccalaureates for the first college, then the same for the other college. Production UTSA's Office of Information Technology broadcasts the event live on television on local public access networks and also online for potential guests who can't make it to the ceremony. In addition, they have all commencement ceremonies since Fall 2001 available via DVD by request. For the most recent ceremonies, they offer an ISO file download."Commencement Broadcast". UTSA Office of Information Technology. Retrieved December 21, 2011. Academic dress Aside from using the same gown and mortarboard style advised by the American Council on Education"Academic Costume Code and Ceremony Guide". American Council on Education. Retrieved December 21, 2011., UTSA uses the following color breakdown for tassels, based on discipline."The May Commencement 2014". May 2014 Commencement brochure. Mace and medallion University mace The university mace was given to the university by the Alumni Association in the Silver Anniversary Convocation in 1994. Houston sculptor Tim Bailey, who graduated from UTSA with his M.F.A. in 1986, designed and sculpted the mace."First UTSA Convocation opens 25th anniversary celebration". Paisano from 9/27/94. Retrieved December 21, 2011. Presidential medallion UTSA's president's medallion is worn by the university president at events where he uses his official power. At such events--commencements, convocations, and inaugurations--it symbolizes the authority given him by the UT System and thus by the THECB and thus by the state legislature of Texas. Made of brass by James Avery Craftsman, Inc., it weighs in at 12 ounces. The front features the university seal while the back is inscribed "Presented by the UTSA Development Board in honor of the University's 25th anniversary--1994." As stated on the medallion itself, it was also bestowed to president Samuel A. Kirkpatrick by the UTSA Development Board at the 1994 Silver Anniversary Convocation. Timing Since 1992, the earliest and latest May commencements were May 5th (2011) and 15th (1999), respectively. Since 1990, the earliest and latest December commencements were December 12th (1992, 1998, and 2003) and 21st (2013), respectively. The May commencement often coincides with Mother's Day, with that usually being acknowledged during the ceremony. From 1992 to 2015, the only times it was not on the same weekend as Mother's Day were 1994, 1999, and 2005. Ceremonies References Category:Traditions Category:Commencement